My New Family, My New School, My New Love
by AnimeFan215
Summary: With a new school to go to, a crazy ex-girlfriend, and a new girlfriend, who has a bad past along with him, will Bruce be able to finally have peace in his new life given to him by his cousin, Gumball and Gumball's family? TinaxOC Rated M Not for kids.


**Hello everyone on this planet that we call Earth! My name is animefan215 and this story that you're about to read is called My New Family, My New School, My New Love. And I hope that you all and all who read it in the future like it.**

Riding in this stupid car, with someone I don't even care about. If you look in the passenger seat of this Jeep Cherokee 1998, you'll see me. My name is Bruce Collum, I'm 13, and I am also a cat. A blue cat at that too. But instead of being all blue like most of my family of cats, I dyed some parts of my arms red looking like they're gashes, but not a lot of people take it like that. They think I dye my fur different colors. Right now I'm on my way to my cousin's Gumball, Darwin, and Anais' house to live with them until I'm old enough to move out if I wish to. The reason why I'm staying there is because of my parents. When they had sex, and I was born, they didn't want me, and they couldn't get rid of me so they beat me everyday for the dumbest of things like getting an A- on my Science project on how The Big Bang Theory started. They said I was too smart for my own good and used me to help them get illegal crimes done after they ACTUALLY realized how smart I really was and just used me. And then something messed up when they made me hack into a bank account and they traced it back to my house and when the police arrived at my house, my parents blamed me and they fined us $500. When the cops left though they beat me for doing that and making them lose money, even though they had billions of dollars thanks to me of course. But when I mouthed off to my 'Mom' about how they have no respect for me, she sent me to Gumball's house, not that I'm against it. They treat me like I'm their brother, him and Darwin. And Anais likes me because I play with her when she wants someone to play with.

But anyways, right now I'm down the street from Gumball's house and the person driving is my 'Dad'. We pulled into their driveway and when I got out, 'Dad' threw my stuff out the car. Like literally threw my stuff out of the car and peeled out of the driveway. Not without me saying some choice words to him first.

Then all of a sudden, I hear the front door open and I hear Gumball shouting.

"Hey Bruce long time no see!" He shouted while waving his hand.

Immediately, I ran over and gave him a hug. Its been five years since I've seen him. Mainly because of my so called 'parents'. After I hugged him, he led me into his- I guess I should say my house now.

He showed me where my bed was which was in his and Darwin's room, then he showed me all around the house. After that Aunt Nicole and Uncle Richard took us out for ice cream. When we got there though, I wanted to ask Aunt Nicole and Uncle Richard something.

"Hey Aunt Nicole, Uncle Richard, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Bruce what is it?" Aunt Nicole asked with curiosity on her face.

"Well, I was wondering if instead of calling you Aunt and Uncle. Could I instead call you Mom and Dad?" I questioned with hope in my voice.

"Of course you can dear. We know what happened to you and its perfectly all right." My new Mom said with sympathy and rage in her voice. She doesn't like my 'Mom' or 'Dad' at all.

"You know its funny, I always thought of you more as a son than a nephew." Dad said with irony while scratching his head.

With tears in my eyes I hugged both of them with joy, knowing that I had a new family that will take care of me and love me and do everything else a family should do.

After that, I ordered my ice cream with Gumball and Darwin while Anais bothered Mom and Dad about her wanting a banana split.

Gumball, Darwin, and I went to a table and starting talking about how much we've missed in each other's lives, although there wasn't much besides me getting good grades and having a good relationship with a girl until she cheated on me with some other guy and I broke up with her. Although I'm happy to know that Gumball and Darwin's lives are good.

Suddenly, while we were talking, someone snatched Gumball and Darwin's ice creams.

When we turned around to see who did it when we saw a bull (AN: I don't really know what else Jamie is.) girl holding their ice creams.

"Hey give us back our ice creams Jamie!" shouted Gumball as he got off his chair along with Darwin and myself.

She snickered evilly "Sorry Gumball, but you've got no such luck today." And with that she took off away with their ice creams.

"Well looks like she got them no point in trying to get them back." Gumball said as he sat back down in his seat.

"Oh hell no, I'm not gonna sit by and let someone get away with my brothers' ice creams that our parents paid for." I said as I took off after Jamie.

"Wait a minute Bruce, you don't know what you're dealing with!" Gumball and Darwin said at the same time as they tried to keep up with me as I was running.

"Don't worry I've dealt with much worse than a bully taking ice cream!" I said with confidence

"No Bruce that's not what we meant!" Darwin yelled as they slowed down. While I kept going.

'_I wonder what they mean' _I though when I finally started seeing Jamie ahead talking to somebody.

"I finally found you Jamie." I said as I started walking instead of running toward her.

"Hey you're that guy who was hanging out with Gumball and Darwin." Jamie stated

It was then that I was able to see who she was talking to and I am so close to having a nosebleed right now, that Pervy Sage from this show Naruto that I watch, would be like "DAMN!"

Immediately that girl that is a freaking HOT T-Rex, noticed me and I SWEAR that I saw a small blush form at her cheeks and that's when I made my move, I went up to her since she was taller than me, and I grabbed her claw and kissed it, causing her to blush BIG TIME.

"Hello Madame, what a pleasure it is to meet you. My name is Bruce Collum or now I am known as Bruce Watterson of the Watterson family. And to what pleasure will it be to know your name?" I said with utter politeness.

With her face flushed a deep crimson she spoke in a voice I didn't expect but still brought out her beauty even more "M-my name is Tina, Tina Rex."

"Tina Rex… What an extraordinarily beautiful name especially to go along with such a beautiful face and body." I complimented with practice. Ever since I had that bad break up I've been practicing what to say to a girl when I want to go out with her.

"Tina what are you doing can't you see that he's a Watterson, the people you don't like. Technically Gumball's brother!" Jamie shouted at her.

Tina just seemed to ignore her though because right now we were gazing into each other's eyes lovingly like we knew each other for all of our lives.

"Listen umm.. Do you want to go out sometime, I mean I'm going to be living here with my family for years until I want to move out." I asked with hope.

"Sure, we could go catch a movie together or something." Tina said as she held my hand.

Jamie's jaw just dropped when she saw that Tina said yes to go out with me. She even dropped the ice creams as we were walking away.

It was then that we passed the Ice Cream place and I'm guessing that Gumball had seen Tina and me because I heard him yell "Bruce!" But I ignored it and sent a text to Mom that I was going to be at the movies til later today.

When we got there I paid for the tickets since I stole a ton of money from the people who I used to live with. But if they try to come get it back if they notice, I'll have it already stored in my new family's account, which reminds me I still have to tell Mom that I have at least 4 billion dollars in my wallet, all in hundreds of money clips.

During the movie, Tina got scared, since she picked a new horror movie that came out called "Scream 4", and a guy in a Scream mask thought it would be funny to scare her and in the end he got a mouth full of my fist and he also got a bloody nose courtesy of my other fist. And to make Tina not feel scared anymore I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to me making her feel as safe as she could be.

At the end of the movie we headed out and went for dinner since it got later than we both expected, and we both were hungry.

We ended up going to a place called "Rock Bottom Café" I paid again courtesy of my manners I developed while with Mom and Dad for two years when I was four. While were there we had a great time. She was so much nicer than she looked like. That and I found something out about her that's really private, her voice isn't her real voice! It is just so that no one takes her for a weakling so she hides her real voice which she spoke to me with and it sounds beautiful. She promised me that whenever we were alone she would speak in her real voice.

After we were done eating, I walked her home. Normally she doesn't want anyone to see her home since she lives in a junkyard, but while we were at Rock Bottom Café we talked about our pasts and we both were happy to know that someone else knows the pain we feel and felt.

While we were outside the Junkyard, I said my goodbye to Tina, as she did to me.

"Well Tina this was the best date of my life and I hope that we can do this again soon sometime." I said as I kissed her claw again.

"Bruce, thank you so much, because this has been the best date I've ever had too." Tina said as we gazed into each other's eyes again.

It was then that I noticed she was only two inches taller than me meaning that she's a head taller than me.

"Well good night Tina and I'll see you at school tomorrow." I said as I started to leave until Tina called out to me.

"Wait Bruce, you're forgetting something….."

"What did I forge- MMPH!" I was shocked because I didn't expect her to kiss me on the lips, but I relaxed and enjoyed it.

It turned into a make-out session between us though, as we started dancing our tongues together. I reached behind her and grabbed her butt near her tail causing her to moan in her real voice in our kiss, turning me on greatly and she must have felt it because I felt it brush against her inner thigh causing her to moan again.

Soon we ran out of air and we broke our kiss. After we regained enough breath she started talking again but in her real voice.

"Once again thanks for the great time Bruce." Tina said regaining her breath.

"Tina, anytime, and anytime if you want to do that again too." I said with a grin as we both parted ways, but I noticed she looked a little sad leaving. It was then that I remembered that she told me her dad beats her for no reason and calls her unnecessary names that could lower someone's self-esteem. But you know what? I'm not gonna let that take away the great relationship I just developed with Tina. And if it comes down to it I'll get Mom to take care of Tina's Dad. Because Mom can get pissed off easily and has some anger management problems and can kick ass. And if she can't then I will.

**Well tell me what you guys think about my story so far and give me feedback and don't hesitate to flame because it helps me become a better writer mentally and physically. **


End file.
